1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to baseball training systems, and more specifically, to a system configured for proper footing position in the hitters box.
2. Description of Related Art
Baseball is a long-loved sports activity played by persons of all ages. When batting, the player will position the feet in accordance to a comfortable stance; however, it should be understood that an improper stance will decrease the batting efficiency of the player. As shown in FIG. 1, a batting area 101 includes a home base 103 with two adjacent batter's boxes 105, 107. Two footprint outlines 109, 111 represent the positioning and orientation of the relative to plate 103. As shown, the footprint outlines 109, 111 are indicative of an improper stance that could reduce the bating performance of the player.
To overcome the above-referenced stance problem, the coach will typically realign the batter to the correct stance. This process is commonly repeated for younger and/or new players. The process is time consuming and has been found an ineffective method to teach an optimal stance position.
Accordingly, there is a long-felt need to provide a rapid and effective method to train a batter the proper stance within the batter's box.
While the system and method of use of the present application is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are herein described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the description herein of specific embodiments is not intended to limit the invention to the particular embodiment disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present application as defined by the appended claims.